Friendship And Love
by Kyute EvilMagnae
Summary: Ryeowook bertemu kembali teman masa kecilnya -Kyuhyun dan saat bertemu kembali untuk pertama kalinya Ryeowook merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Sayangnya Kyuhyun adalah kekasih dari Sungmin yang juga sahabatnya sejak ia masuk senior high school. Lalu akankah Sahabat itu akan jadi cinta sejatinya atau yang harus Ryeowook lupakan? -KyuWook / RnR


**Friendship And Love**

Pairing : KyuWook

Cast:

Ryeowook

Kyuhyun

Sungmin

Siwon

Eunhyuk

Rate : T

Genre : Romance and Friendship

Disclaimer : Cast of God the Almighty. The story belongs to me.

Warn : Typo, OOC, YAOI, dll

Happy Reading ~~

Seorang namja tampan namun cendrung manis terlihat termenung di atap gedung sekolahnya, tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok pembatas atap gedung itu, matanya lurus kedepan dagunya bertopang pada sebelah tangganya yang sikunya menempel pada pembatas gedung, memandang gedung-gedung tinggi di tengah kota yang dapat ia saksikan dari atas sana.

Satu hembusan nafas meluncur dari bibirnya. Ia merasa gelisah, tentang pemikirannya belakangan ini mengenai cinta. Cinta? Ya perasaan yang lumrah datang pada para remaja namun hingga saat ini belum pernah rasa itu menyapa Jung Ryeowook. Awalnya ia baik-baik saja, hidup sendiri tanpa pernah memiliki kekasih dan merasakan seindah apa itu cinta seperti yang orang-orang katakan, penasaran tentu saja. Jika ia melihat teman-temannya yang sedang jatuh cinta ia melihat bahwa hal itu sangat menyenangkan saat datang pada setiap insan yang merasakannya. Dan Ryeowook ingin mencoba itu. Namun sulit.

Namja dengan tubuh kecil ini sebenarnya sangat terkenal dia murid yang pintar dan juga rajin, semua orang menyukainya, baik itu yeoja ataupun namja. Namun, entah mengapa mereka selalu merasa segan pada Ryeowook karena namja itu sangat mengagumkan, banyak namja dan yeoja yang mundur untuk mendapatkan namja sebelum melakukan apapun pada namja kecil yang mengagumkan seperti Ryeowook itu, mereka seakan tak akan mampu untuk bersanding dengan namja itu, mereka terlalu sungkan karena menganggap diri mereka tak ada apa-apanya bila di bandingkan Ryeowook. Itulah beberapa sebab kenapa Ryeowook masih tetap sendiri hingga saat ini.

Ryeowook sedih seharusnya masa remaja ini dia habiskan dengan beberapa kisah cinta yang manis, namun malangnya malah terlewatkan begitu saja.

Angin musim gugur ini semakin dingin saat berhembus kewajahnya, ini menandakan bahwa musim dingin akan segera tiba. Daun-daun berterbangan di hempas angin meninggalkan pohonnya yang mulai menggundul.

Ryeowook menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya mencoba mencari kesegaran lalu beranjak pergi dari atap gedung itu.

"Wookie, ku pikir kau akan membolos" kata Lee Sungmin temannya saat ia baru saja sampai ke kelasnya. Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di kursi sebelah Sungmin.

"Aku cukup waras untuk tak melakukan hal itu di jam pelajaran Kim sonsaengnim" jawab Ryeowook santai, tangannya sibuk menyiapkan buku pelajarannya.

Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook.

Sungmin adalah sahabat Ryeowook sejak ia masuk ke senior high school mereka sangat dekat dan akrab. Jika Ryeowook itu sosok yang cuek dan juga pintar, berbeda dengan Sungmin ia itu pribadi yang sangat ceria dan manja dia bukanlah siswa yang pintar, bisa di bilang dia termasuk ke dalam golongan murid yang nilainya di bawah rata-rata, jadi sangat pas jika Sungmin berteman dengan Ryeowook karena Ryeowook akan membantu kekurangan Sungmin. Tapi Sungmin juga sama terkenalnya dengan Ryeowook, itu karena Sungmin memiliki paras yang sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang namja rambutnya coklat dan di biarkan panjang semakin terlihat seperti yeoja, namun kemampuan bela dirinya yang hebat membuat ia tetap terkesan macho dan itu semua membuat para yeoja dan namja sangat menggilainya.

"Selamat siang semua..." sapa seorang guru berperawakan tinggi kekar dan juga tampan memasuki ruang kelas Sungmin dan Ryeowook.

"Siap untuk menghitung?" tanya sang guru.

"Tak siap pun kau tetap akan memaksa" celetuk seorang murid yang terkenal humoris di kelasnya. Ryeowook menoleh kearah Shindong yang duduk di belakangnya dan tertawa kecil begitu pula teman-teman yang lain.

"Sssttt...sudah cepat buka matematika kalian halaman 210" perintah guru tersebut yang langsung di turuti oleh seluruh siswa tanpa protes apalagi setelah melihat tatapan tajam dari guru tersebut.

**Friendship And Love**

Ryeowook bosan jam istirahat kedua ini tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, semua siswa terlihat lelah, dia jadi tidak tega untuk menjahili mereka padahal biasanya Ryeowook akan paling suka membully temannya yang bernama Lee Hyukjae atau kerap di sapa Eunhyuk namun sayangnya namja itu malah keluar kelas tanpa sepengetahuannya, Ryeowook sudah mengirim pesan untuk menanyakan keberadaan namja itu namun tak ada balasan.

Akhir Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang senyum-senyum dengan ponselnya. Dengan jahil tangan kecilnya merebut ponsel Sungmin yang sedang di pegang oleh pemiliknya, lalu melihat isi di dalam layar LED ponsel itu.

"Kyuhyun!" pekik Ryeowook "Pacar barumu, ya?" sambung Ryeowook.

"Kembalikan...!" Sungmin merebut kembali ponselnya dari tangan Ryeowook "Kalau iya, kenapa?" timpalnya lagi.

"Udah ganti lagi. Anak mana dia?"

"Asia pasific international high school"

"Mwo?" Ryeowook terperangah saat mendengar nama sekolah yang di tempati oleh kekasih baru Sungmin "Dia pasti sangat kaya dan pintar" imbuh Ryeowook.

"Dia memang namja yang sempurna Wookie-ah. Dia memiliki apa yang tidak kumiliki, dia kaya dan pintar. Kalau aku bersamanya aku merasa sangat sempurna " kata Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar dan bahagia.

"Kau mencintainya?" Ryeowook menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja" Jawab Sungmin.

"Oke!" Ryeowook menepuk pundak Sungmin lalu berlalu meninggalkan namja imut itu.

"Ryeowook!" seorang namja bertubuh tegap dan gagah memanggil nama Ryeowook. Ryeowook berhenti untuk melihat wajah namja itu "Siwon sunbae" gumannya, Ryeowook kembali berjalan saat tau Siwon berlari kecil untuk menghampirinya.

"Hai, kau tidak datang lagi ke tempat latihan Ryeowookie. Kau tidak berniat berlatih taekwondo lagi? Kau baru saja tingkat tiga dan mau berhenti?" tanya namja bernama lengkap Choi Siwon itu.

"Aku capek, lagian aku sibuk belajar untuk masuk universitas" jawab Ryeowook.

"Kau mau melanjutkan ke universitas mana?"

"Jepang. Aku akan mendaftar di Tokyo university dan mengambil jurusan kedokteran"

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sunbae sendiri mau melanjutkan kemana?" kedua namja itu berbelok pada pertigaan koridor sekolah mereka menuju tempat loker.

"Oh...aku akan ke Korea university"

"Jurusan bisnisnya bagus"

"Itulah sebabnya aku memilih universitas itu"

Ryeowook membuka lokernya dan mengambil bebarapa buku miliknya.

"Wookie!"

"Hm.." Ryeowook menatap kearah Siwon yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Kau...emm...kau...pulang sekolah ini ada acara tidak?" tanya Siwon ragu-ragu.

"Em, memangnya kau mau mengajakku kemana?" seperti Ryeowook sudah langsung bisa membaca kalau Siwon mau mengajaknya pergi.

"Aku ingin membeli gitar. Mau tidak mengantarku memilihnya?"

Ryeowook mengangguk "Tidak masalah, asal kau mau menunggu, soalnya aku ada urusan sedikit"

"Apa?"

"Hyungsik. Tahun ini dia yang akan jadi perwakilan untuk olimpiade kimia untuk musim semi depan dan aku harus mengajarinya" Ryeowook menutup pintu lokernya tak lupa pula menguncinya lalu kembali berjalan dengan Siwon yang mengikutinya. Ya, Ryeowook adalah perwakilan untuk olimpiade kimia tahun lalu, jadi dia harus ikut mengajari adik kelasnya yang sekarang menjadi perwakilan karena guru pengampunya tak dapat mengajar dan dengan suka rela Ryeowook mau membantunya.

"Sunbae, untuk apa membeli gitar?"

"Aku mau belajar memainkan alat musik itu"

"Hm..."

**Friendship And Love**

Senja sudah hampir tiba, langit sorepun mulai berubah jingga. Ryeowook dan Siwon sekarang berada di sebuah toko alat musik yang berada di sekitar wilayah Myeongdong. Sudah lama berputar-putar mencari gitar yang ia inginkan, akhir ada sebuah toko yang menyediakan gitar yang sangat menarik perhatiannya.

Siwon memperhatikan sebuah gitar dengan leher hitam dan bagian tubuh berwarna coklat cream dengan sebuah goresan tipis meliuk-liuk di dua sisi tubuh gitar dengan warna coklat kayu.

"Ini kalau tidak salah merk alegro, kan?" gumam Ryeowook dengan mata yang terfokus pada gitar yang Siwon.

"Benar ini tip FCSP" ujar pramuniaga di toko alat musik itu.

Ryeowook menatap pramuniaga itu dan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Berapa harganya?" tanya Siwon.

"Harganya 700 ribu won" jawab pramuniaga tadi.

"Wah...mahal juga" gumam Ryeowook.

"Tak masalah. Aku mau ini!" Siwon menyodorkan gitar klasik yang ia mau pada sang pramuniaga.

"Baiklah, tunggu sebentar saya akan mengemasnya"

Sambil menunggu mereka melihat beberapa aksesoris gitar yang di tawarkan di sana "Sunbae liat, plektrum (alat pemetik gitar) ungu ini lucu sekali" kata Ryeowook.

"Kau benar aku akan membelinya"

"Sunbae!"

"Hm.."

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin belajar main gitar?" tanya Ryeowook ia menatap intens wajah Siwon.

"I...itu...karena ku pikir sepertinya bermain gitar itu seru dan keren" jawab Siwon sedikit terbata.

"Ah...arraseo"

Tak lama kemudian pramuniaga tadipun kembali dan membawa gitar yang Siwon mau, Siwon membayar gitar itu serta membeli plektrum yang tadi di pilih Ryeowook.

**Friendship And Love**

Ryeowook baru saja kembali ke rumahnya, dia memasuki rumah mewah dan megahnya kemudian berjalan langsung ke dapur bukannya langsung ke kamar untum ganti baju dan menyimpan peralatan sekolahnya. Jung Jaejoong -umma Ryeowook yang sudah melihat kedatangan anaknya dari sekolahnya itu segera menghampirinya.

"Wookie-ah" panggil Jaejoong pada putra tunggalnya itu.

"Umma...kau sudah datang" Ryeowook menghambur pada pelukan sang umma.

"Ne, sudah sejak tadi siang kau kemana saja baru pulang sekarang?" Jaejoong mengelus rambut putra semata wayangnya itu dengan lembut.

"Aku mengantar teman ke suatu tempat umma" jawab Ryeowook.

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mencubit pipi chubby anak lelakinya itu "Sekarang pergilah ke kamar. Kau tidak usah memasak umma sudah memasak untukmu, lebih baik ganti baju saja" ujar sang umma.

"Geure" Ryeowook beranjak menuju kamarnya dengan sedikit berlari.

Begitulah rutinitas Ryeowook setiap hari, sebab orang tuanya jarang di rumah karena urusan bisnis meskipun ia seorang namja ia jadi terbiasa untuk memasak karena paksaan keadaan malah ia terbilang cukup lihai dalam pekerjaan yang biasannya di geluti oleh para kaum perempuan itu.

Ryeowook sudah mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya, dia terlihat segar dan rapih. Sporthem warna biru langit dengan balutan celana panjang putih di kaki jenjangnya. Dia terlihat manis juga tampan dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Nah, jika sudah segar anak umma terlihat sangat memesona. Namja atau yeoja mana yang sekarang jadi kekasimu? Atau kau masih tetap melajang" tanya sang umma yang kini sedang menyiapkan makanan di piring miliknya "Yang terakhir itu benar" gumam Ryeowook matanya menatap lapar pada makanan yang sedang di sajikan sang umma.

"Makan yang banyak ne..."

Jaejoong menaruh piring Ryeowook yang sudah penuh dengan makanan di depan meja sang anak lalu mengusap kembut kepala Ryeowook.

"Wookie-ah...apa hari Minggu ini kau ada acara?" tanya Jaejoong di sela makan malam mereka.

"Oppseo.."

"Antar umma, ne! Kerumah teman umma, umma tidak ada temannya dan appa mu akan pulang Minggu depan. Umma sudah ingin bertemu dengan teman umma itu" ujar sang umma.

"Teman umma yang mana?" Ryeowook mendongak untuk menatap wajah sang umma.

"Anaknya adalah temanmu waktu kecil. Tapi mereka pindah saat kalian hendak memasuki taman kanak-kanak ke China dan setahun terakhir ini mereka baru kembali lagi ke Korea. Sejak ke datangan mereka, umma belum sempat berkunjung. Mau ya...?" ucap sang umma.

Ryeowook termenung sebentar, temannya waktu kecil. Mata Ryeowook berbinar saat mengingat namja kecil temannya dulu, namja berpipi chubby dan mata bulat itu namun sayangnya dia melupakan nama lengkap namja itu "Ah...anaknya Yoochun ahjusshi, bukan?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Yah...kau benar" sahut Jaejoong kegirangan.

"Wah...si Evil itu sekarang seperti apa ya?" ucap Ryeowook dengan mata menerawang.

"Junsu bilang dia itu sangat tampan Wookie.."

"Ah, tentu saja tampan. Karena Junsu ahjumma yang bilang"

"Yaishh...kau ini!" Jaejoong mulai jengkel pada putranya itu.

"Dan aku yakin aku masih lebih tampan darinya" kata Ryeowook lagi.

Percakapan ibu dan anak itu terhenti karena Ryeowook telah menghabiskan makananya, ia menyimpan piring kotornya di wastafel lalu mencucinya. Setelah selesai dia meminta izin pada ibunya untuk tidur pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengerjakan PR.

**Friendship And Love**

Ryeowook memakan buah pisangnya di dekat jendela kelasnya, buah pisang adalah buah favoritnya. Setelah habis dia iseng melempar cangkang buah pisang itu kebelakang punggungnya dan malangnya kepala seseorang yang menjadi tempat hinggapnya cangkang itu, Ryeowook sengaja dia juga tau siapa yang akan kena.

"JUNG RYEOWOOK!" murka orang itu, wajahnya memerah karena amarah. Ryeowook berbalik dan tersenyum jahil.

"Hai, Eunhyukie!" serunya tanpa dosa.

Eunhyuk yang pada dasarnya cengeng hampir saja akan menangis, namun tidak jadi karena memang dia tidak bisa marah pada namja yang kenyataanya adalah sahabat karibnya itu, karena sudah biasa. Selain cengeng dia juga sangat penyabar.

Ryeowook menyampirkan tas ranselnya di sebelah bahunya dan menepuk pundak Eunhyuk "Mianhae,ne! Chu~" Ryeowook mengecup pipi namja berambut blonde itu singkat lalu berlari keluar kelas untuk pulang.

Pipi Eunhyuk merona di buatnya, sebenarnya sebagai seorang sahabat ia menyimpan sedikit rasa suka pada Ryeowook baik itu karena wajahnya yang manis namun kadang juga sangat tampan jika sedang serius.

Ryeowook berjalan sambil bernyanyi pelan tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang berjalan dari arah yang berlawanan dari arahnya, yang sama tak fokus pada jalan masing-masing karena namja itu sibuk memandangi gedung sekolah besar dari luar pagar sana, karena ia sedang berjalan di trotoar depan sekolah itu.

**BRUKK**

Mereka berduapun saling menubruk saat berpapasan karena mengambil jalan yang sama dengan kecepatan kaki yang tidak berkurang.

"Aww..." Ryeowook yang terpental duluan meringis kesakitan karena debaman pada bokongnya dan telapak tangannya yang menekan permukaab trotoar yang kasar untuk menahan tubuhnya. Ryeowook menunduk dan mihat keadaan kedua telapak tangannya.

Namja yang menbraknya pun kaget dan berjongkok. Wajah Ryeowook yang menunduk hanya terlihat sisi wajahnya saja yang terlihat manis di mata namja itu, setelah namjachingu-nya, baru kali ini dia melihat seorang namja berwajah manis selain dirinya. Ketika Ryeowook mendongak, namja itu semakin terperangah saat pupil matanya yang berwarna coklat muda itu beradu dengan pupil yang berwarna senada dengan karamel itu. Cantik.

"G...gwenchana?" namja tadi mendadak gugup.

Ryeowook mengibaskan rambutnya yang menutupi wajahnya yang malah membuat namja di depannya semakin terpesona.

"Ne, gwenchana. Mianhae ne" jawab Ryeowook ia berusaha untuk berdiri dan diikuti pula oleh namja di depannya, saat mereka berdua berdiri bersama-sama tanpa sadar tubuh mereka dan wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat membuat hidung bangir kedua namja itu terantuk satu sama lain dan satu yang ada di benak mereka ketika mereka berdua saling menatap wajah satu sama lain.

"_Cantik_"

"_Tampan_"

Keduanya langsung memberi jarak pada tubuh mereka "Mianhae..." ucap mereka bersamaan.

Keduanya saling menunduk namun tak lama kemudian mereka pun saling memandang "Gwencahana" ucap mereka bersamaan sampai akhirnya merekapun tertawa bersama.

"Kau siapa? Mau apa kesini?" tanya Ryeowook saat menyadari bahwa namja itu memakai seragam senior high school namun berbeda model dengannya.

Namja itu membungkuk dan memperkenalkan namanya "Choneun, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Aku dari Asia Pasific Senior High School"

Ryeowook mengernyitkan keningnya marga dan nama namja itu tak asing baginya, namanya sekolahnya pun begitu. Ryeowook juga agak curiga ketika mendengar marga namja itu, apakah namja ini Cho Evil yang di kenalnya? Tapi, yang memiliki marga Cho di Korea itu banyak. Ryeowook lebih yakin kalau namja ini adalah... "Kau namjachingu Sungmin?" tanya Ryeowook spontan.

"Nde? Kau tau darimana?"

"Sungmin pernah bercerita tentangmu. Oh, iya dia masih ada di kelas, kau pasti mau menjemputnya. Tunggu saja nanti juga dia keluar annyeong !" belum sempat namja bernama Kyuhyun itu mengetahui namja yang di temuinya tersebut, namja itu malah pergi begitu saja, entah karena lupa atau tak mau mengenalkan diri, Ryeowook malah pergi begitu saja tanpa membalas perkenalannya.

Kyuhyun menunggu Sungmin di luar gerbang sekolahnya, menunggu dengan sabar namja yang di cintainya itu hingga seseorang melambaikan tangan padanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum, akhirnya namja kelincinya datang juga. Saat Sungmin sudah berada di depannya Kyuhyun langsung mengenggam tangan namja kelinci itu lalu berjalan pergi meninggalkan sekolah Sungmin.

**Friendship And Love**

Hari Minggu ini, terpaksa Ryeowook harus bangun pagi, karena biasanya dia akan bangun siang pada hari-hari libur. Entah kenapa namja ini sangat suka dengan yang namanya tidur.

Ryeowook sekarang sedang mematut dirinya di depan cermin besarnya, ia menggunakan jas putih dan kaos berwarna hijau muda di dalamnya dengan celana panjang putih dan sepatu berwarna hijau muda.

Ia beralih mengambil parfumnya dan mentemprotkannya ke leher dan kedua telapak tangannya serta menyemprotkan tonner ke wajahnya agar terlihat segar lalu menepuk-nepuk wajahnya pelan.

Ia beranjak ke kamar pakaiannya memilih gelang atau jam tangan yang akan ia gunakan. Sebuah jam tangan dengan karet kulit hitam ia kenakan pada pergelangan tangannya. Sudah merasa rapih, Ryeowook pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengambil dompet dan ponselnya.

Ryeowook memasuki kamar umma-nya yang masih sibuk merias wajahnya. Ibu-ibu memang sangat lama saat berdandan. Ryeowook mendudukan dirinya di tepi kasus yang berada tepat di hadapan meja rias sang umma.

"Umma cepat~" rengek Ryeowook.

"Sebentar..." Jaejoong masih sibuk memoles shadow-nya.

Ryeowook memainkan kunci mobilnya sambil mengadah memandang langit-langit kamar sang umma mencari hal yang menarik untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh.

"Ayo kita berangkat!" pekikkan Jaejoong reflek membuat Ryeowook berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan mendahului sang umma.

Mobil lamborghini putih memasuki sebuah pekarangan rumah yang sangat luas, halamannya saja sudah sebesar ini, apalagi rumahnya. Jangan di tanya bagaimana keadaan rumahnya sudah pasti besar dan kokoh dengan desaign yang mewah dan sekarang telah tersuguh di hadapan Ryeowook. Rumah ini lebih pantas di sebut mansion daripada rumah yang layaknya sebuah istana milik keluarga Cho ini.

Ryeowook dan Jaejoong di antar beberapa maid keluarga Cho menuju ruang utama keluarga Cho dan saat tiba di sana yeoja paruh baya yang Ryeowook ketahui bernama Cho Junsu itu langsung memeluk tubuhnya dan namja paruh baya yang berjalan di belakangnya yang Ryeowook kenal dengan Cho Yoochun itu tersenyum padanya dan Ryeowook pun membalas senyumannya.

"Annyeong, Ryeowookie...masih ingat ahjusshi?"

"Ne" Ryeowook mengangguk semangat.

"Tidak mau memeluk ahjusshi" dengan senang hati dia memeluk pria yang dulu pernah ia anggap sebagai ayah keduanya itu mengingat keluarga Cho dan keluarga Jung dulu sangat dekat.

"Ahjusshi...lama tidak bertemu" Ryeowook melepaskan pelukannya sikap namja itu yang agak manja mulai mencuat kepermukaan, bertemu dengan Yoochun seakan mengobati rasa rindunya pada sang appa yang sedang berada di luar negeri -Jung Yunho.

"Ne, kau...itu tampan tapi juga manis ya! Pasti banyak yeoja dan namja yang menyukaimu. Katakan siapa namja atau yeoja beruntung itu?" Yoochun memegang kedua pundak namja mungik di depannya dan memandang wajahnya.

Ryeowook cemberut dengan pipi yang mengebung dan bibir mengerucut "Tidak ada" jawabnya.

Yoochyn terkikik kecil "Waeyo?"

"Entahlah, Wookie sulit jatuh cinta"

"Memangnya seperti apa tipe mu?" Yoochun bertanya dengan wajah gemas karena tingkah polos namja di depannya itu.

"Yang bisa Wookie cintai" sahutnya dengan nada polos.

"Hahaa...kau ini. Apa kau merindukan Evil?" tanya Yoochun.

Evil adalah nama yang Ryeowook berikan pada putranya itu, karena waktu kecil putra tunggalnya itu sangat suka menjahili Ryeowook dan membuat namja itu menangis di buatnya.

"Ne! Dimana dia ?" Ryeowook terlihat antusias ingin bertemu dengan temannya itu.

"Dia ada di kamarnya di lantai atas. Ahjusshi takkan memberi tahu yang mana karena kau pasti akan tau sendiri dimana. Dia sedang bermain game dan pasti akan berisik" ujar Yoochun. Ryeowook mengangguk dan tanpa tunggu lama dia segera melesat ke lantai dua.

Yoochun, Jaejoong, dan Junsu tertawa melihat tingkah dari anak Jung Yunho itu.

Ryeowook mencari kamar yang mengeluarkan suara berisik dan ia pun menemukannya kamar yang letaknya tepat di depan tangga. Tanpa tunggu lama dan dengan sedikit berlari tanpa ragu Ryeowook membuka kamar itu dengan semangat.

"HAI EVIL!"

Namja yang sedang duduk menghadap komputernya itu kaget karena lengkingan suara Ryeowook refleks ia menoleh kebelakang dengan wajah terkejut apalagi dia merasa tidak asing dengan sebutan Evil padanya karena cuma satu orang yang akan memanggilnya begitu. Namja itu semakin di buat terkejut saat melihat siapa yang telah lancang membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Kau..."

Kyuhyun memandang horor pada namja yang baru membuka pintu kamarnya, begitu pula dengan namja mungil itu.

"K...Kyu..hyun!"

TBC

Ugh, ff itu aja belum selesai udah publish yang baru aku emang payah. Aku mohon kesabarannya ya? Masih dalam proses. Oke, review ne :D


End file.
